Opening Night
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: We are endgame
"I saved her a ticket." Rachel smiled as she talked with Mr Schue. "Is that weird?"

"It's not weird." He smiled at her "I'm sure she will make it."

"Mr Schue, I haven't see her since we graduated 2 years ago. She moved to London. I know she promised to see me but I...I just a miss her." Rachel said as Mr Schue pulled her in for a hug. He pulled away when his phone started to ring.

"Hello...what, now? Oh god. Hold on. I'm coming." He smiled as he hung up the phone. "Listen, her water just broke. I love you, break a leg." He said as he kissed her head. And ran out of her dressing room.

"Miss Berry, 5 minutes." Ryan, the stage hand told her. She nodded her head and adjusted her wig before slowly walking out the door.

She made it onto the stage and took a deep breath as the curtain rose up.

 ** _-/-/-_**

The intermission came and everyone came and saw her. "Girl, you were born to play her." Mercedes said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Rachel said glumly.

"Okay hold up man hands, has someone said something because if they have, I can all Lima heights on them." Santana said as she strode to the door. Sam stopped her in time and Rachel explained.

"No, no it's fine. I just miss Quinn. That's all. She said she would be here to see my opening night." Everyone pulled her in for a group hug and then made their way back to their seats.

As the second act began, unknown to everyone, including Rachel. Quinn Fabray snuck in and took her seat. She smiled the whole way through it and when it came to 'Who Are You Now', Quinn felt drawn to the tiny diva. As the curtain closed, Quinn stood up and clapped. She ran out of the theatre and bumped into Kurt on the way.

"Quinn?! I thought you are in London?"

"I was. I promised Rachel that I would see her first show and here I am." She smiled. She went back to the lobby and grabbed the gardenias that she left for Rachel, as Kurt took her backstage. Everyone was shocked to see her and they managed to sneak her into Rachel's dressing room, before the diva arrived.

Quinn stood in the centre of the room, hiding her face behind the flowers, as Rachel entered.

"Guys, who left me Gardenias? There's no name."

"Well, perhaps I can tell you." She said as she placed down the flowers. Rachel's eyes lit up and she flung herself onto the blonde ex-cheerio.

"Oh my god, I didn't think you could make it." She said as she pulled away from the hug and her friends walked in.

"I promised didn't I." She smiled. "And I little birdie called me, telling me that you missed me."

Rachel nodded and pulled her in once again. "Can you stay because I would love to buy you dinner?" Quinn smiled and nodded her head.

"I will meet you on stage in 10 minutes." Quinn said as she kissed Rachel's head and left the room. Santana smiled and whispered, "Wanky."

"Listen, we will let you go do whatever that was and we will meet you back at the apartment, I found the perfect place to go hang." Mercedes said as she grabbed Santana by the jacket and dragged her out the room, as she was followed by Sam, Kurt and Blaine.

When Rachel was changed she was met with Quinn walking around the stage.

"When I last saw you, you said that you were going to make it on broadway, one way or another, and here you are. Rachel Barbra Berry is Miss Fanny Brice."She smiled as Rachel listened to Quinn reminisce about the time when everything was easier. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving so quickly. I'm sorry for pressuring you," Quinn said as she took Rachel's hands. "I never got over you, I never moved on." Rachel smiled as Quinn kissed her knuckles.

"I didn't even think that you would come. I know saving you a ticket was a long shot but, I guess I still had hope, for us at least."

"There will always be hope for us. As Santana said we're Faberry. You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how, or when, and I don't care where you're living or what dope you're shacked up with. You're forever gonna be my girlfriend, even if we separate. We are endgame. I know that and you know that."

"I do know that. Santana always says that to me. She always says 'you two were endgame.'."

"Well shall we show her that we are?"

"I think that would be appropriate." Rachel said as she flung her arms around Quinn's neck and placed he lips onto Quinn's.

"We are endgame." Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear.

Rachel just smiles and places another kiss on her lips. "Come on, I want to treat you to dinner."

"Lead on, Miss Berry." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and ran off the stage.


End file.
